I Fell For a DemiSaiyajin
by Adobo-chan
Summary: TP Short Story. Pan knows nothing about saiya-jins. But when she finds herself in the hospital, she finds her heritage... and her soulmate... Review! COMPLETE! THANK YOU'S ADDED!
1. How We First Met

AN: Hey peepz! A REALLY short story here! I'll be uploading the last one or two chapters later. I had this idea so I decided to write it for you guys! I hope you all enjoy! I'll do my other stories later. If I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequel, but I'm not sure. So...REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Summary: Pan doesn't know anything about saiya-jins. But, when she ends up in the hospital, she finds her heritage... and her soul mate... R+R!!!  
  
The plot and everything was helped made by my Ate Aisa. She helped work the kinks out. So, if you hate the story, you'll have to deal with her! She's scary, but what kind of Filipina isn't?  
  
Pan: 15  
  
Trunks: 19  
  
(No other ages really matter.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Trunks and Pan would be a real couple if I did! If they weren't, what kind of T/P fan would I be?  
  
~*~  
  
How We First Met  
  
~*~  
  
Pan was walking to school, like every other day. There was nothing new or exciting for her. She was just like every other kind of girl. At least, that's what she thought...  
  
Walking through the gates, Pan saw a few of her friends talking beneath a tree. They signaled for her to come over, and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hey Pan!" her friend, Lita (mine), said, "We were talking about the our fave famous guys! We all have one."  
  
"What about you, Pan? Got the hots for some really cutie male?" another girl, Mina (mine, too ^-^) this time, said with a big smile.  
  
Pan just shook her head, and beamed at her friend.  
  
"Nah. There are no famous guys who are worth looking at," she said with a confident nod. She knew there were only players, and the good ones were always taken. Not like she had a chance with any of them anyway...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???!!!!" another friend of hers yelled, "What about Orlando Bloom, Ashton Kutcher (sorry if I spelled that wrong ^-^) and, of course, the all-famous Trunks Vegeta-Briefs!"  
  
At the sound of his name, all of the girls swooned. Pan rolled her eyes, and shook her head at her friends. They were crazy! Trunks Briefs was the biggest player of them all. He had any and every girl at his side, even if they were already in a relationship. That never stopped him from flirting. No female on Chikyuu-sei could resist him ( well, every FULL human girl, that is ^-^). Pan knew there was something she never liked about him. He had the looks, that was for sure, but his attitude was totally messed! He acted like he owned the world, and everyone was under him. And because of that, Pan hated him more than any other actor, actress or singer. Even more than the slut, Britney Spears! (I hate her! Sorry if you like her, but she's such a hoe! Kami, I want to kill her! Oh, and sorry if I misspelled again. ^___-)  
  
"Trunks Briefs is a good-for-nothing nineteen-year-old, who's just a piece of eye candy," Pan spat his name like it was poison. She really hated his very core, but only because he was a superficial bastard, who wouldn't know real work if it fell into his lap! He had everything a person wanted. Family, money, a great face and body and some kind of tiny brain within that large head, and underneath his perfect lavender hair!  
  
The other girls sighed. When was Pan going to get into those of the opposite sex? There were so many fish out in the sea, and quite a few actually eye her. They were pretty jealous, if truth were told.  
  
Pan, with her shining raven hair that made her look the part of a goddess among women. Her hair contrasted with her satiny porcelain skin. Her most amazing feature, though, were her depthless midnight eyes. They could warm your heart, or freeze your soul if she wished.  
  
Her body was trim, and she never really needed to work out. She could eat so much, and not gain a pound. Only muscle and bone lay beneath her skin. She was smart, thanks to her father's genes, and athletic, like her mother. Or, that was what they thought. And then her personality was also quite attractive to those who look for more than beauty. She was witty and funny. Her smile could brighten even the gloomiest days. To most, she was the perfect girl. Except for two itty-bitty things...  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!" Pan yelled, as she felt someone purposely try to fall into her lap. She shoved him aside, roughly. He flew quite a few yards.  
  
First, her mouth could scare off a general in the navy. And secondly, her amazing strength was a bit of a turn-off. She could beat up anyone five times her size. She was amazingly powerful, and guys didn't like girls who could defend themselves. Men liked to feel like they were stronger because they have nothing else really. Men became whipped quite easily.  
  
Pan's friends sighed, and got up as the bell rung in the distance. Pan stood up, and was about to follow when...  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Pan yelled, and she clutched her stomach in agony. Gasping, she felt like her body was on fire. She was cut and bruised all over, as her blood spilled across the cement and she fell to her knees. Her friends were at her side, screaming at her, asking questions, but all she could do was screech in pain. She felt blood on her arm, and released her stomach. She saw lots of blood along her forearms and on her shirt. Her abdomen was bleeding! Her body was forced on to the ground, and she hugged her knees to her chest. Her head lay against the cool cement, and her blood oozed from her body, slowly and painfully.  
  
She was surrounded by groups of people, before her vision went black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oww..." Pan moaned, and a shot of pain went through her head. When she felt for it, she found a bandage securely wrapped around her skull.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Pan opened her eyes, and gazed upon her surroundings.  
  
She found herself in a hospital bed, the covers snow white. There were tubes and all of this other stuff around her; even a few tubes, to inject something into her, were connected to her body. She found her body bound in bandages. She wore her school uniform. It was one of those ugly blazer uniforms, a grey skirt and grey blazer with a white shirt inside. A red tie hung around her neck, but it was now covered in dried blood. Her knee-high socks were also covered a little bit in parched blood. Her shoes were on the floor, from what she could tell.  
  
There was a window to her left and she couldn't see the door because of a curtain.  
  
As Pan layback, her body was soon shocked with another round of pain and she cried out. She was about to scream when...  
  
"Would you be quiet over there?! Some people *are* trying to sleep, y'know!" came deep voice.  
  
Gasping slightly, Pan had found their was actually someone ~behind~ the blue drapes!  
  
She was about to apologize, when a round of pain shot through her once again. She screamed out in rage, and the person behind the curtain glared at the girl following the cover.  
  
"Would you just keep it down for a while?" the man's voice, well she figured it was a male's because of his low tone, was irritated.  
  
Pan soon found herself glaring at the person who was trying to sleep on the other side of the curtain. Who did this guy think he was? Couldn't he at least say please? He really needed to learn some manners! If she were any other person, she would have been quiet. But Pan wasn't every other person. She knew she was probably going to get yelled at, but she needed to show this dude he was messing with!  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Pan exclaimed, and she knew she had heard the man growl. He was really starting to get pissed off! He needed his sleep!  
  
Growling, an idea came into his mind.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know," the man said smoothly, almost maliciously, and Pan heard him leave his bed and walk over to the curtain.  
  
'Oh shit,' Pan thought frantically, and wondered how she was gonna get out of this one! What if this guy was some kind of masked murderer or rapist or something!?!?!?!??!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Pan readied herself for the worst. She put her hands up, like her father taught her to when he trained her daily. C'mon, a girl's gotta stay in shape! Even she can't pretend she doesn't work out.  
  
As she moved to get ready just incase it was some freak guy who was trying to hurt her. When she saw the curtain move, her eyes became saucers and her mouth hung open in shock!!!  
  
"TRUNKS? TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs (were you expecting that! ^___^). She was freaked out, and was looking at him like it was some strange dream, but the two had completely different theories as to why she looked like that.  
  
Pan was in shock from having a famous, and obnoxious, star as her roommate! A total and complete idiot, who's really hot, as a roomie would drive anyone crazy!!!  
  
Trunks thought it was because she wanted him. Practically every other girl did. He wasn't surprised that this one wanted him too. He couldn't help it that he was born with good looks (awfully narcissistic, isn't he? ^_^).  
  
"Hello miss," Trunks smiled sweetly, and Pan was able to snap out of her little "moment".  
  
Then she did something Trunks had never seen from a woman before...  
  
She glared...  
  
She glared so hard she could compete with his father for the championship. Then there was the fact she was glaring at HIM! Him, the legendary Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, and she wasn't squealing in delight or fainting in awe. She was glaring at him like he did something wrong. What he had done was way beyond him.  
  
"Why are you scowling at me?" Trunks asked, returning her evil stare. His deep blue eyes had grown dark, his annoyance evident.  
  
"I just don't like guys like you," Pan said, flipping her hair, and turning her head away. She hated men who thought they ruled the world. Sure he could probably buy North America, but that didn't impress her.  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'guys like me'?" Trunks steamed. Who did this little punk think she was? Here she got the chance to talk to a superstar like him, and she snubs him. What a brat!  
  
"I despise guys who think they rule the world just because they're cute and have money!" she yelled, not really sure why. Just talking to him got her adrenaline running. She just needed to yell at him.  
  
"WELL MISSY!!!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU ARE????!!!! I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO LIKE ME!!!!!" Trunks yelled in return. And again, they had no idea why they were screaming, they just were.  
  
"WELL THEN I WON'T!!!" Pan yelled in fury.  
  
"FINE!!!" Trunks answered back loudly.  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
GREAT!!!"  
  
"PERFECT!!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!"  
  
"FINE!!! THEN I'LL KEEP THINKING *MY* WAY!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!??????????" another voice piped in.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT??????!!!!!!" Pan and Trunks yelled at the same time, and stared at the doorway, they were both heaving.  
  
The two teenagers gasped when they saw who was at the door.  
  
"Daddy?" Pan said with a curious look, as she stared at him from the bed. Gohan stood next to another person, and was looking at his daughter, and then back at Trunks. His head moved back and forth quickly, obviously confused.  
  
"Mother?... Gohan-san?" Trunks questioned, his eyes wide in awe. What was his old friend doing here?  
  
"Panny?... Trunks? What are you doing, screaming at each other? Bulma and I taught you both better than to yell in a hospital," Gohan said sternly.  
  
Pan and Trunks bowed their heads in shame, but they glared at each other in anger. Then something clicked in their minds.  
  
"How do you know him/her?" Pan and Trunks asked at the same time, and were pointing at each other.  
  
Bulma smiled and said, "Pan-chan, you've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were only an infant! Gohan, she's beautiful!"  
  
Gohan smiled proudly, Pan blushed and Trunks gaped.  
  
"THAT'S GOHAN'S DAUGHTER?????!!!!!" he yelled, causing everyone in the room to glare at him. He stared at Pan in admiration.  
  
When he saw Gohan, Videl and their daughter again, he was expecting a nerd, no offense. He knew Gohan wore ugly glasses, and he was expecting a geeky girl as his offspring. But, somewhat to his pleasure, Gohan had a daughter who was nicely shaped girl and had a pretty face. If she weren't such a bitch, he'd probably ask her out.  
  
"Dad, how do you know these people?" Pan asked, staring at Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Gohan! Didn't you tell her about us? I thought you were going to. And did you ever tell her about her saiya-jin blood?" Bulma asked, and Gohan glared at her. Realizing he hadn't, due to his frown, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Trunks rolled his eyes. His mother was so forgetful sometimes, while Pan looked even more confused.  
  
"A saiya-What?" Pan asked as her brow furrowed in uncertainty, staring at her father. He sighed and sat down.  
  
"Pan, this is gonna take a while, so I suggest you listen," her father said, running a hand through his hair and he took off his glasses. He took a seat near her bed and Bulma took one near the door. Trunks got back into his bed when he realized that his back was starting to hurt all over again.  
  
So, for the next five hours, she was taught about saiya-jins. How she was ¼ of a dying alien race and all the adventures of him, his father, their entire family, the Chestnuts' and the Briefs'. Pan sat in bed, absorbing her father's stories. She couldn't believe that her father, the nerdy scholar, happened to be one of the strongest in the universe. She could barely believe he was one of the strongest on earth, but in the universe? That was a pretty farfetched tale to her. But, when he went Super Saiya- jin, even her weak sensing powers kicked in and she could feel his ki was so much higher than she thought anyone could go. So when he told her about SSJ2, SSJ3 and SSJ4 she was in awe.  
  
"So, you kept this from me... why?" she asked, angry at her father's decision. It was her birthright to know about her heritage. How could he keep such an important secret from her? If they told her, it would have explained why she was so temperamental all the time.  
  
"Your mother and I thought we were doing this for the best. We wanted you to have a normal life, the lives we wanted," he replied.  
  
"But that might not be the life I want. You never even knew if this would affect me or not, so you might as well have told me. I needed a reason for why I look like I'm twelve, when I'm fifteen!" she argued, not noticing her power level was going up as she spoke.  
  
"We're sorry Panny, but we needed to make sure you had a normal life," he tried to reason, but Pan glared.  
  
"Oh yeah. You get to save the world, and I get extra-curricular activities. What fun!" she said sarcastically and she threw her hands in the air, and she glared even more at her father.  
  
"It wasn't as easy as it sounds! I wanted you not to suffer what I did! I lost my father, like, twenty times! I didn't want you to have to go through that too!" he yelled, and his aura exploded around him.  
  
Pan wasn't even fazed, she just kept yelling, her ki going up just as quickly and was soon glowing white around her.  
  
Bulma and Trunks watched Pan in awe as the father and daughter duo yelled their hearts out, and their battle auras were flared around them. Trunks could sense, at this rate, Pan would transform Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Knowing she couldn't take much more of their arguing, Bulma huffed and stood up. She came between the two demis and yelled...  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP????!!!! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN!!!!" she screeched, causing all three demi-saiya-jins to cover their ears. Bulma could easily make them all of deaf, and were surprised that Vegeta hadn't already.  
  
Huffing, she quickly put a smile back on.  
  
"Well, Pan, why are you here in the hospital?" Bulma asked sweetly, and the three demis fell over. How weird was this woman?  
  
"I don't really know. Maybe you should ask my dad, or he might be lying about that too," she said bitterly, turning her head to the large window to her left. Gohan glared at his daughter, but replied, "Pan passed out at school because she was bleeding excessively. She somehow developed all those wounds this morning."  
  
Bulma and Trunks stared at Pan. How did this girl get so many cuts and scratches? That couldn't be normal.  
  
"What about Trunks?" Pan asked, looking at the lavender-haired man, "How did he get here?"  
  
"He was training with his father and got beat up enough that he was knocked unconscious," Bulma began, "Since it wasn't too bad we just decided to bring him to the hospital. That was... this morning..."  
  
Almost immediately, Gohan caught on.  
  
'It couldn't be?' Gohan thought, as he stared between his daughter and Trunks, 'They can't be...'  
  
"Gohan?" Bulma said, her eyes telling him everything. She suspected the same. Trunks and Pan were left clueless. What was wrong with their parents?  
  
"Dad? Bulma?" Pan said softly, afraid to ask a little, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Pan? Trunks? You remember when we talked about 'mating'?" Gohan said, turning to face them. Pan and Trunks nodded. What was his mentor/her father talking about? Was there something wrong?  
  
"Well, kids," Bulma said, smiling a little, "Remember about what we said when you bond, you bond mentally and... physically?"  
  
Both of them nodded again, and were starting to get pissed.  
  
"Mom? What is it? Just spit it out," Trunks said with a semi-glare to his mother. He couldn't glare at his mother, but he wanted to know. What did him and Pan have to do with bonding?  
  
Glancing at Gohan, Bulma and him said in unison...  
  
"We think... We think you two are bonding..."  
  
Pan and Trunks went from a little irritated to horrified! Their kis shot up and their eyes went wide. Trunks was trying to maintain his ki, but was failing miserably, while Pan was just flat out angry and lacked the proper training to control herself. Together, both of their energies were becoming too much for the room, and everything was cracking under the two pressures.  
  
Gohan was able to calm his daughter down and she began having pain again. It was different than the pain she had experienced this morning, but she still had to fight to stay awake. She didn't have control of her body, and she was breathing heavily.  
  
Trunks, on the other hand, was quickly threatened that he would not be able to go out for the next month if he didn't calm down. Trunks quickly powered down and smiled sheepishly at his mother.  
  
Both him and his mother stared at Pan as she struggled to remain conscious. Her father was trying to keep her from falling asleep, but it was getting hard.  
  
Bulma walked up to her bed and began to help Gohan, but Pan was too deep into her unconscious. So, in the end, the darkness overtook her once more...  
  
As Trunks watched, he felt worry deep in his stomach. He didn't know why, but he was scared. What if she didn't wake up again? What if he never saw her eyes open?  
  
'What ifs' came popping his head, and he held back the urge to shake her awake. He didn't know why he was so worried. She was just some other chick, right?  
  
He saw Gohan and his mother call for assistance. Pan looked like she was about to die. She had paled considerably and it looked like her breathing had become ragged. She was panting, and looked weak. That was a surprise because Pan being weak was definitely something he wasn't expecting.  
  
He felt his heart go out to her. He needed to see her eyes light up, her face glow, to hear her voice argue with his own. Despite the fact that he had just met her, he felt linked to her. He felt something tug at him, and his eyes began to drift close. He could barely hear his mother and Gohan- san's calls. The darkness relaxed him, and part of his mind told him he would see Pan, which was a good hook to drag him in, if he allowed himself to be drawn into the abyss. So he let himself be pulled into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open, and she was surprised to feel no pain. She found herself "floating" in green water. She was wearing a breathing mask, and she could see the outside of the tank through a window. She still wore her uniform, and she felt like she was cramped a bit.  
  
She felt a door at her side, and pushed it open. Looking around, she saw she wasn't in the hospital anymore, or at her house.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Pan said softly.  
  
"Of course not. You live in Japan," a voice came.  
  
Pan quickly turned around to find a smirking Trunks, holding a robe in his hand. As she glared at him, he took the time to appreciate her wet clothes on her nicely toned body. Her bust was full and her hips were curved perfectly. He could tell her legs were all muscle and the way she glared at him was quite arousing.  
  
He shook himself mentally. He had better stop this before he got even more turned on. That would not help the current situation. This girl was messing with his head, and he needed to set himself straight. He would ignore her for as long as he could. She cannot control him. He wouldn't let her. So, for as long as he could, he would take no notice of this sexy vixen. He would not let her do that to him.  
  
But somewhere, in the back of his mind he heard a voice telling him he was wrong. That this girl could make him feel things he only wished for. That he could actually love her, and she would return his feelings. That he could be happy with her. But Trunks bit back the thought. He would not let her see the real him. He would only show that side to his mate, if he ever found her...  
  
Pan quickly grabbed the robe, snapping Trunks out of his reverie. If he wasn't going to hand it to her, then she was taking it. He was just standing there like an idiot, and she was freezing.  
  
"Trunks? Where are we?" Pan asked, and tied the robe around her waist.  
  
"My home, Capsule Corporation," was his reply, "You'll be staying here for the next few weeks. Our parents want us to see if we really are mates."  
  
When he said those words, he looked like he was spitting them out like toxin. Pan agreed with his silent meaning. It was a 'That is a load of bullshit! We're not bonding!' kind of meaning.  
  
"Well, I guess we're just going to be annoying the hell out of each other for the next few weeks, huh Trunks?" Pan said with a smile, and Trunks nodded his agreement. He then proposed to show her the house, and she nodded. This was gonna be a LONG few weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days went by as usual. Pan didn't need to go to school. Her parents made up an excuse for her so they wouldn't have to bring her there everyday. Pan had made a good friend in Bra and spent lots of time with her. Unfortunately, Bra was a shopper, not a fighter, so she couldn't learn from her. So she asked Bra's father, Vegeta.  
  
When he had heard of her desire to become more saiya-jin he almost smiled. This pathetic hybrid wanted to become more saiya-jin? She knew nothing of what it was like to be warrior. But her persistence interested Vegeta. He needed a new student, and maybe a female saiya-jin will get the other demis back into training.  
  
So he taught her to fly, to control ki, to sense other's kis, to fight and much more. She had even learned Vegeta's infamous Big Bang Attack. She was really coming along. She might even go Super at the rate she was going. So she trained in her spare time. When she wasn't hanging with Bra or annoying Trunks, she sparred with Vegeta-sama.  
  
Then there was Trunks in general. She had actually become good friends with Trunks. He was actually pretty cool. Still very conceited, yes, but a good friend nonetheless. He talked to her openly and freely, and she did the same. Then the day came when he stole something very precious to her. The one thing she guarded like a rich treasure, and he had been able to take it like it was child's play. The one thing she was waiting to give to her one true mate...  
  
Her heart...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So, how was it? Tell me if it sucked. It started as a one-shot, but I decided to shrink it. So, should I continue or remove it? It's gonna be a pretty short fic. Three chapters at the most. Well, bye!  
  
Much love, Adobo-chan ^-^ 


	2. How We Fell in Love

AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this little fic. This is the last part. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely zilch! I'm depressed now...  
  
Oh, I got a few people who did not like my first part. I just want to tell them what I thought. Don't worry! I'm not angry about it. If they ever read this, I hope they don't mind so much that I'm kind of telling them off.  
  
Sparty: I'm sorry the story went slow, and for my thoughts everywhere. But, if you wanted to know why Pan was in the hospital you should have read the end of it. Also, Pan doesn't know she's saiya-jin. I stated that in my summary. No offense, but maybe you should read all the way through before you judge my story. Remember this. When I wrote my thoughts in there, it was for ME. I write for me only. I just wanted to share this with the people here. I hope you learn something from that.  
  
Mii-chan: I'm sorry you did not like my story. The bonding began because of this love at first sight (Bulma and Vegeta style). I know it's kind of pointless, but I do sort of believe in love at first sight. And besides, a lot of people write things for no reason. I loved my idea for the story, and if you don't like it then whatever. You have no right to judge what I write. I enjoy constructive criticism, but yours was just a flame! So if you disagree, then I suggest you keep your opinion of my story to yourself. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.  
  
Anyway, on with the story! And thanks to those who like my story. You guys made me feel a whole lot better.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: How We Fell In Love  
  
~*~  
  
Pan was just walking in the forest-like backyard of C.C. She was just admiring the trees and their beauty when she saw something that hurt her more than Vegeta ever could. It was something so much stronger than just anything by physical means. It was something that tore at her insides until she was feeling near death.  
  
There, by the lake, was Trunks. But he wasn't alone. He saw him with his 'Girl-of-the-Week'. And they just sat there, and they talked. That happened to be the place Trunks and her had claimed to be their 'spot'. They would chill there for the fun of it. His girlfriend, Deidra, was sitting in HER spot. The fact that Trunks had showed someone else their 'spot' was bad enough, but there they were together, talking like she and him had done many times before. And then, to add insult to injury, she was able to get close to him and hold him. That was unbearable. He rarely ever let her even touch him. I mean, here comes a girl, a girl he's known for a few days, and she's already holding him and kissing him a way she never could. So, she did the only thing she could think of...  
  
She ran...  
  
She ran away, blindly into the woodland. She sprinted, her ki compressed so he would not find her, would not try to comfort her, would not tell her he loved her...  
  
And at that thought, Pan stopped. What was that about? Did she... want him... to love her? Like he "loves" all of those other girls he brings home? Did she want to be able to hold him, talk to him, and kiss him like all of those other girls did?  
  
And in the back of her mind, she knew the answer...  
  
Yes...  
  
Yes, she wanted to hold him. Yes, she wanted to talk to him like he was more than a friend. Yes, she wanted to kiss him and tell him... she loved him...  
  
Then the truth hit her like a slap in the face. She loved him more than anything, if she thought about it. He had something; some kind of charm and that drew her to him. He made the world seem like a dream. He always found someway to make her happy, even when she fell into a kind of depression. He just did something to her that made her feel like she was something special, and she loved that about him... Heck, she loved everything about him...  
  
But, the thoughts rushed back to her. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he didn't want to advance their relationship? He'd leave her broken- hearted, her love spurned and her pride in pieces on the ground. She couldn't live with that. So, what would she do?  
  
Those kinds of thoughts ran across her mind. Rejected, refused, heart- broken and left to an unrequited love forever...  
  
She felt something slide down her smooth cheek. It was warm, and when she went to brush it away, it was wet. She felt a burning in her eyes. She used her hand to brush away the tears. That was strange. Pan hadn't cried since she was just a child. How could this make her shed tears?  
  
'Am I really that much in love?' she thought to herself, and she quickly tried to stop her tears. She tilted her head back, and bit her lip. She was trying to be strong, to get over what she felt, but it was too had. Her tears poured down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. 'Vegeta would call me weak if he saw me.'  
  
But Pan didn't care. She knew now, that she was bonding, and it was all one- sided. If she ever told him, he would probably think she was joking and give her a pat on the back. She couldn't look at him if he thought her love was a joke! That would be so sad. So she got up and wiped her tears. Pan needed to visit someone who would know what to do in this kind of situation.  
  
"I think I should get some professional help," she whispered, and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you need, Pan?" Bulma asked as she and Pan sat in the kitchen. They both sat at the table and Pan stared at her hands nervously. Was this a good idea?  
  
"Bulma-san...?" Pan began softly, almost inaudibly, "What's it like to... be in... love?"  
  
Bulma was stunned to say the least. Had little Panny and Toran fall in love? Bulma didn't even hide her glee, and Pan never noticed. She was too depressed.  
  
"Well, Pan, being in love is the greatest thing in the universe. It brings happiness and joy, but also sorrow and pain. If you're in love, you will do anything for the other, and you know they are your true soul mate, will love you unconditionally. That's how I feel with Vegeta, at least," Bulma said in a dreamy voice. She really did love her mate, more than any other woman could love their husbands. She was truly in love.  
  
"Bulma?" Pan said again, and Bulma snapped out of her thoughts, "I've fallen in love..."  
  
At those words, Bulma was about to leap with joy and ask about the wedding and all the plans, when...  
  
"... but he doesn't love me back..." Pan said heart-brokenly, and all she wanted to do was sob. But she would not let herself go down like that. She would stay strong. She would not let anyone see her weaken.  
  
"What? But, Pan-chan, what about Trunks?" Bulma asked worriedly. Did Pan find another man to love? Was she gonna give up on her baby?  
  
"With who, Pan-chan?" Bulma said, looking at the torn up teenager.  
  
Pan remained silent. Would she understand? Looking into Bulma's pleading eyes, Pan gave in. She needed to tell someone. To hear some kind of sympathy would make her feel better. She needed reassurance and guidance. It would help her get this weight off her chest...  
  
"Your son..." she said quietly, but Bulma had heard it. At those words, Bulma's eyes widened. Pan was really in love with her son, and he did not feel the same. She and Gohan had thought Pan AND Trunks would begin to bond. So, would she be bonding one-sidedly?  
  
"Pan, I-" Bulma began, but was interrupted when someone came into the kitchen.  
  
It was a very pissed off Trunks. He glared at Pan, and she stared at him in confusion. Why was he looking at her like she did something wrong?  
  
"Pan, I heard everything," he stated calmly, but his eyes burned. What was Pan thinking? She was not in love with him! Was she playing some joke to get his mom all hyped and then crush her?! What was she up to?  
  
Pan had paled visibly, and she looked away, but his eyes bore into her. She was almost shaking under his gaze. What? Had she done something wrong? He had found out, wasn't that enough?  
  
"Pan, you are not in love with me. You can stop joking," he said with a glare.  
  
At those words, Pan glared at him. How dare he try and understand her??!! She was not some actor, and he her director. He could not say what she felt!  
  
"Trunks, I am. Whether you want to believe it or not, I've fallen for you. I don't know how or why, but I have. I'm sorry!" she said, standing up and marching up to him.  
  
"Pan, how can you be so sure? You're just a kid!" he yelled at her, and she glared even harder at him.  
  
"I know more than you! You're the one going out with everything that has nice legs and a pretty face!" she said, poking him in the chest. They both remained oblivious to Bulma, who sat in her chair and watched the two kids fight.  
  
"Pan you're not in love. You have no idea how complex that emotion is. You have no idea how it works," Trunks said finally, and turned away. Pan glared at him deeply, which was the only thing she could do, or she might breakdown and cry. He had reacted even worst than she predicted. He actually thought she was trying to trick him! How could he even think that? She cared too much to hurt him...  
  
"Trunks," Pan said softly, and he stopped. He turned his head slightly, and he saw Pan look down, "How can you date these random girls and say you're "in love" with them.... but when it comes to me... you don't even try to care..."  
  
Trunks turned all the way around, only to find Pan's back facing him. She was looking at his mother, and she bowed.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Bulma-san, but I think it's time to leave. I 'm sorry if I have imposed on you and your family," Pan said softly, and she forced a smile.  
  
Bulma's heart was ready to break at seeing Pan's face. Her tears were trailing down her face and her eyes were red and swollen. She, the proud demi-saiya-jin Pan Son, had been reduced to a mere fifteen-year-old girl. The once strong young woman had now let her emotions rule over her head. What was to become of her now that she had no pride left?  
  
Bulma nodded at Pan and said, "It was no problem Pan-chan. Please come and visit soon. You are always welcomed back."  
  
Pan nodded, and brushed by Trunks as she left, but he never saw her face. Instead, he heard her words echo in his mind...  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks. I'll miss you the most. Aishiteru," she spoke softly, and walked briskly back to the guest room, and packed her stuff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Pan," Bra said quietly, and tried not to cry. Pan had been there for only a short time, but she was already close to Bra. She was always there to talk to, unlike her family. Her father was practically emotionless, her mother was a big-a-loud mouth as her and Trunks was always chillin' with friends or on a date. Pan was the first person she could talk to that would actually listen to her.  
  
"Bye Bra. Don't worry, I'll visit as much as I can," Pan said with a sad smile. She was gonna miss this place, these people, her mate...  
  
Pan shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He wasn't her mate, but she was his. She belonged to him, even if he hated her. She had given him her heart; her soul, her being, but he discarded it without a second thought. He was not in love with her, but she was with him. There could be no happy ending for her...  
  
She gave Bulma one last hug, and Vegeta one more bow. She turned to Trunks. He wasn't looking at her, and his face was impassive. His eyes were dull cobalt because of his boredom. Pan wanted to cry. He didn't even care if she left. But, if he left her, her heart would break into microscopic pieces and would be too hard to put back together. She was head over heels in love, but she would never be loved in return. That was her future. To live a lonely and miserable life without the one she gave her heart to.  
  
As Bulma saw Pan's agony flash through her eyes, and quickly called Bra and Vegeta into the kitchen. She wanted to distract them so Pan could say her final words to her "mate" I guess you could say.  
  
Reluctantly, Vegeta and Bra left, and Pan and Trunks stood by the door.  
  
"Well, bye... Trunks..." Pan said softly, and smiled softly at him, but Trunks just snubbed her.  
  
Sighing, Pan picked up her capsule full of luggage and gave Trunks a quick hug. He never even flinched. She pulled away, and walked to the door. Trunks watched her leave with a glare glued to her back.  
  
Suddenly, Pan turned around and Trunks eyes widened a little.  
  
Her tears were streaking down her face, and her bottom lip was trembling. She needed to hear him say something. She didn't want this to be how she said goodbye to the one she called her mate.  
  
"Trunks, say something. Please. I need to hear that you actually acknowledged goodbye with me. Just so I can put my heart to rest, and let it break now instead of slowly," Pan begged as she stared up at him.  
  
"Pan there's nothing to say. I don't love you, okay? Get over it!" Trunks yelled and turned to go up the stairs, but stopped when he heard her words whisper into his ear...  
  
"But I love you..." she murmured, her head falling forward. He turned to see her staring at the ground, just looking at it to help calm her nerves.  
  
"I love you, Trunks. That will never change. You could hate me until the universe disappears, but I love you. Not the "I love you"s you share with your girlfriends, but an actual "I love you". Because Trunks I'll never stop caring. I'll always be here, standing away, admiring you from a distance. And when you say, "I do" with another woman, your "true mate", I'll be there, feeling your joy and my sorrow. I hope you find her Trunks, because I know she's not me, from your reaction. But I wish you happiness, Trunks, the happiness I'll never have," and with that, Pan was gone. She had ran out the door, and out of his life...  
  
As Trunks looked at the open door, he felt his heart crack. What was this feeling? Why was he so guilty all of a sudden? This was what was supposed to happen, right?  
  
*Plop*  
  
He looked down to see something wet on the ground. Why was their water on the ground? He felt his cheek, and something went down his face. He licked it, and it tasted like salt. Was this crying? He hadn't remembered what crying was like. Was this what Pan felt?  
  
He could feel a chill reach into his soul, and he felt cold to the bone. He felt something within himself ache. He grabbed his chest, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. The pain had shot through him as quick as lightening. Could it be "bond withdrawal"?  
  
Trunks shook his head. Nah. That could only happen if they were *both* bonding. He had not felt anything between them, so they couldn't be...  
  
No. He was waiting for his true mate, not Pan.  
  
But, as he walked upstairs to his room, he felt a tugging in the back of his mind. Why did he feel like he had done something wrong? He shook his head once more, and sighed. He dismissed it as nothing but stress and maybe a little guilt. So he decided to get ready for his date.  
  
Trunks decided to ignore his conscience and not follow Pan. He would keep true to what his head said, but his heart yearned for its other half...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days went by slowly. Pan and Trunks avoided all contact. When Pan went to see Bra or spar with Vegeta, she never said hi to him. Or if Trunks was out and he accidentally saw Pan, he would act like she was just some other person. They were no longer friends, and Pan's heart was already broken. All the while, Trunks never noticed his heart was dying too...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan flew through the skies with out a care. She was going to train with Vegeta-sama that day, and she had a lot of energy. She was coping through the one-sided bonding in her own way. She pretended to be happy around her friends, and her family, but was slowly dying from the heart and it began to spread throughout her. She could do nothing to help herself. Only Trunks could.  
  
She sighed sadly, as she landed on the grass of Capsule Corp. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but think about Trunks. He was everything to her, and she needed to find a way to get rid of the feeling, and quick.  
  
As Pan walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. she went to the GR. Vegeta would be there, and then she could take out all her built up tension. She already knew that Bra was shopping with a few of her friends, and Bulma was at work, so she never even bothered trying to find them. Trunks popped into her mind and she scowled. What could he be doing?  
  
'Probably on a *date*,' she thought spitefully, and she walked into the GR.  
  
She gasped as she saw what was sprawled on the ground. Vegeta was standing at the other end, his arms crossed and his stance was neutral. He nodded at Pan, but she didn't even notice. She was by Trunks side, and she saw he had various cuts, scratches and bruises all over his body. Pan was beginning to feel it through her side of the bond. She could feel everything he was feeling. All of the raw pain and the coldness of the world around him was more than enough. She didn't know if she would join him in unconsciousness or not.  
  
She heard the doors of the GR open, and she saw Vegeta walking out.  
  
"Take the brat to a regeneration tank," he said, and turned on his heel. He had left her, a weakened Pan Son, and his "brat", an unconscious Saiya-jin Prince, and he expected her to carry him?! He was joking, right?  
  
When Pan knew he wasn't coming back, she sighed again, and she felt more pain wrack through her body. She decided if she was going to live through this, she needed him to survive too. As much as she wanted to never see daylight again, she would never forgive herself if her mate died and his family had to suffer. Or, if he had to endure dying so young when she could had helped, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again. All that guilt was just too much for her...  
  
So, Pan hoisted him onto her back, and stumbled out of the GR. She was just barely able to half-carry, half-drag him to the tank. She played with the buttons till she finally got the thing to pour in the green water stuff. Trunks just sat in the tank unmoving, and Pan watched silently. She knew what would happen now. She would wait and think about her feelings for Trunks, and eventually fall even deeper in love. When Trunks got out, he would tell her again that he didn't love her, and she would be left to a life without true love.  
  
Sighing, Pan decided to sleep like Trunks. If she didn't think about her thoughts and emotions, she couldn't fall even deeper in love and he wouldn't kill her all over again. She knew that was her only way out of another heart-breaking situation. Leaning on the tank Trunks was in; she let the warmth of the room seduce her into sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oww.  
  
That was the first thought that had entered Trunks' mind as he tried to open his eyes. They seemed like they were glued shut.  
  
When he finally was able to tell where he was, he saw emerald liquid surrounding him. He had figured already that he was in a regeneration tank, but couldn't see out of the window. Something was blocking his view. Deciding that he could move just fine, Trunks pushed the door open and walked into the room. It was kind of cold, despite the heater on, and he looked around the room. He quickly used his ki to dry himself off and saw what was obscuring his view.  
  
Pan was lying against the glass, and her hair spilled across her shoulders. She slept peacefully, and the tank supported her.  
  
'Was she the one who put me into the tank?' Trunks thought. He walked up to the sleeping saiya-jin, but she didn't even flinch. She remained in her deep sleep. He checked the clock, and it read 5:37 PM. How long was he in there? He had only begun sparring with his dad at two o'clock. Had he been knocked out so early in the match that he was in there for two hours?  
  
Sighing, Trunks looked back at the female demi.  
  
"Pan," he said softly, and he caressed her silky strands of hair. He knew what he was doing, but couldn't bring himself to stop. He dropped to his knees to see her face, and she remained paralyzed in slumber.  
  
'Pan, why can't I stop thinking about you? Ever since you left, I seemed to cry every time I noticed you weren't there. Not there to talk to, console with, not even hang out with. I felt like I was fading from my own life. The same way you left mine...' Trunks thought, and he had pulled Pan into his arms.  
  
Her head was placed against his chest, and his arms were secure around her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let her go, or she might disappear. That she would walk away again, just like all those weeks ago. He now knew why he felt so empty without her nearby, without her standing there to help him. He was bonding, and he got it now...  
  
He knew that he was waiting for Pan all his life, and he had almost let her walk away from him. He had almost let her slip through his fingers, like the sand in an hourglass. He had almost let her slip away...  
  
Trunks stood up, Pan remaining in his arms. He knew exactly what needed to be done. He was gonna show her the one place he had never showed to anyone. As she rested in his arms, he took off out of a window in the room and headed towards the east.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan felt warm and comfortable where she was.  
  
Her head lay against something warm, but awfully firm, a little too much, but she was fine. There was some kind of warmth surrounding her, and she couldn't help but sigh in content. But when she felt something wrap around her a little more tightly, her eyes opened.  
  
Quickly pulling away from the warmth, Pan sat up and stared into the warmest cerulean eyes she had ever seen. But that wasn't what surprised her. What did was the fact that those eyes belonged to Trunks!!! Her mate, and the saiya-jin that hated her being! Or, that was how it was last time she checked...  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are we-?" but was quickly cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.  
  
Pan was in shock, and was paralyzed when she felt Trunks' strong arms went around her, and were protecting her small body. She couldn't do anything! What happened? Did she miss something?  
  
"Trunks! What's going ON?" Pan yelled, and he cringed, letting go of her to cover his ears. His saiya-jin hearing was going to kill him one day. But that was not today, not now, not this moment. He needed to tell Pan his feelings, after how many days of introspective he had to go through.  
  
All the while, Pan stared at their surroundings. It was a beautiful ivy green forest backdrop and they were near a cliff's edge. There were many bushes and trees all around. She wasn't familiar with this place.  
  
But, what really got her attention was the gorgeous sunset that was taking place behind her. She stared in awe, her hands clasping each other in wonder, and she watched the twilight.  
  
"This is my most favorite place in the world. Only you and I know about it," Trunks whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered at the sexiness of his voice, and Trunks looked at her, pleased with the results.  
  
Turning, she looked into Trunks' changed eyes. They no longer glared at her, but merely adored her with a little twinkle in them. She could see that he had undergone something, an epiphany perhaps, and it showed because of the wise realization on his face.  
  
"Trunks, what's happening? Why am I here?" Pan said, and looked into his eyes, and they shone with something that she had never seen before.  
  
"Only if you don't hit me for what I'm about to do," he said, and she nodded.  
  
He closed the distance between them, and his lips found hers. She gasped against his lips, and she could feel him wanting to deepen the kiss.  
  
She was about to pull away, when his hand had found the back of her neck, stopping her. He forced his mouth on to hers, and she felt his tongue beg for an entrance. She allowed her mouth to open slightly, and his tongue met hers. He got her to respond after playing with it, and she was beginning to unfreeze.  
  
Her hands had found their way around his neck and into his hair, pressing her a little closer. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Their mouths did battle, and Pan could feel a pleasant lightheadedness take over her brain. She pressed herself even closer to his form, and he accepted her forwardness. His hands began to roam across her body, and she began feel herself weaken under his touch.  
  
When Pan finally needed air, she looked at him wide-eyed. What had just happened? Did she just kiss Trunks, and was she NOW straddling him?  
  
She pulled herself up, and backed away.  
  
What happened to hating her? To not bonding and all that other bullshit Trunks was spitting out? What had jus happened?!  
  
"Pan," Trunks said, but Pan had gotten up and was about to fly away, but Trunks had grabbed her and he held her close. He pushed her against a tree, and forced her eyes on him.  
  
"What Trunks?!" Pan spat, "Trying to confuse me? Make me feel like I need you again? Is that it? You're trying to feel like you own me and I-!"  
  
Trunks had enclosed her speech with a kiss against her soft lips. He could feel Pan sob against his lips, and her tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"What Trunks?" she whimpered, against his lips, "What are you trying to do? I'm trying to get over you but-but..."  
  
She let a few tears fall, but not many. She wouldn't be a game to him. She would not let him win, just because she owned her heart, mind and soul.  
  
"Shh, Pan-chan," he said soothingly, and let his arms weave around his soon- to-be mate. If he had anything to do with it, than she would be his.  
  
"Trunks? What else do you want from me? I belong to you, what else do you need?" Pan sobbed softly, and she held herself to him.  
  
"Pan-chan, just stop crying, okay? Calm down. Everything's all right now, I understand now," Trunks murmured comfortingly into his ear, and Pan relaxed a little.  
  
"How do you feel... about me...." Pan asked timidly, almost afraid of his answer, for that one response would determine if she would have her mate or not.  
  
"Quite simple, Pan-chan," he said gently into her ear, "I love you. I get it, I'm in love with you, sweetheart."  
  
Pan stared up at him, and saw what he said was true. The new light that shone in his features, the look of realization was his newfound love. The love he never knew he had.  
  
He hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his chest. She laughed against him, and he joined her, spinning her around.  
  
Setting her down, he was about to place his lips against hers when-  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Trunks went flying into a tree, and Pan's right hand was formed into a punch. She had hooked Trunks across his face, and her expression was now angry.  
  
"Pan! What was-!"  
  
"THAT FOR??!!" she completed for him, and stomped up to him, "That was for every single thought of you, every feeling of love for you, and every torturous moment without you!!!!!!!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help but smile. He laughed at her face, and she smiled sweetly. His arms hugged her close and she did the same.  
  
"I guess I deserved it," he whispered.  
  
"You sure as hell did," she replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I better get home. Mom and dad might be worried. Bye!"  
  
"Wait Pan!" Trunks said, and she hovered where she stood, "When are we gonna tell them about... 'Us'?"  
  
"Soon, my love. Soon," and with that she was gone. Trunks smiled at her fading figure. He fell in love with the cruelest, most vicious and twisted woman in the universe. One of the few demi-saiya-jins that could scare anyone into the next dimension. A woman that was even worse than any villain the Z gang had ever encountered...  
  
And he couldn't have been any happier...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!! It's done! I'm finished! Finito! Over! WHOOPIE!!!!!!! Thanks you guys for reading this fic! Review and tell me if I should do a sequel about:  
  
A) Pan and Trunks tell the Z gang and Trunks gets the crapped kicked out of him  
  
B) Pan and Trunks are parents who are having a kids  
  
C) Pan and Trunks are getting married  
  
D) No sequel. It would ruin the story.  
  
Right now, I'm leaning towards D because I don't feel like writing. My other stories are on hold right now. I'll do them when I have the time. Well, chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan ^-^ 


	3. Thanks!

AN: Thanks guys! I decided not to post a sequel, at least not yet. I got a lot of votes, and since I couldn't decide, you'll have to wait till I write the sequel, which won't be for a while.  
  
Sparty: I'm sorry the fic didn't interest you. But, I guess you can't please everyone.  
  
Ladybugg: Thank you for being my first POSITIVE reviewer! I'm glad you liked the story. I thought it sucked, but I'm glad you're hyped. I actually thought of taking the thing down. I still think I might, but we'll see.  
  
Mii-chan: I'm SOOOOO glad that wasn't a flame. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the story if you're reading this. I know the bonding as pointless, but this *was* a fluff fic. Oh well.  
  
Cute-kitty2: I'm glad you liked the first part of the story, and thanks for your review. I hope you're not disappointed in me!  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Is there any fic that I write that you don't read? Hehe. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I'm glad you even took the time to read this stupid fic.  
  
Jujubie: I'm glad the fic was good. I know, really sappy, but I thought people might like a sweet story. I'm glad you didn't hate this fic though. I did at first. I though people were gonna hate it too! Oh well, I guess I was wrong!  
  
Bonkerzz: I'm glad you enjoyed this pointless fic. Thanks for reviewing! I really hope you check out my other stories.  
  
SarahCharrolette: Don't hurt me! I updated, didn't I? I'm glad this fic made someone want to hurl random things at my head till I updated. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Crazy nixie: I'm glad this story was liked so much. People were actually enjoying that fic. I'm glad you were one of them!  
  
Missa5: I'm sorry I disappointed you by not doing the sequel just yet.. I'm hoping you review it when I do put it up!  
  
Bmrdgbt: Yay! You liked my story! I really thought this story sucked. Oh well. I'm glad you enjoyed.  
  
Pan_fan: I guess you'll just have to see which one I choose. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It was really pointless, but, then again, so are all my fics.  
  
Graelyn-chan: I'm glad I sent you on an emotional roller coaster from hell. It was nice to know that someone cried because I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but it wasn't sad to me, probably because I wrote it. Well, enjoy!  
  
Short Julie: Nice to see that you enjoyed my little stupid fic. It was pretty pointless, if you ask me, but, then again, I'm the stupid writer who wrote the stupid fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks you guys! I'm glad people actually liked this fic. I hope you will check out my sequel, but it won't be for a while. Oh, and look at my other stories. I think you'll like them if you like this one!  
  
Chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan ^-^ 


End file.
